Disney Shore
by Friendswriter
Summary: Parody of Jersey Shore with Disney. Cinderella 'Cindy', Prince Charming 'Charm', Prince Eric, Prince Phillip, Ariel, Adam 'The Beast', Aurora 'Sleeping Beauty' and Belle enter the Disney Shore house for the whole summer.


_**Disney Shore**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Belle**_

 _ **Adam 'The Beast'**_

 _ **Eric**_

 _ **Ariel**_

 _ **Sleeping Beauty**_

 _ **Phillip**_

 _ **Cinderella**_

 _ **Prince Charming**_

* * *

 _ **Season One, Episode One: Pilot**_

 _After opening credits. Belle's house_

 **Belle**

My name is Belle but all my friends call me beauty. I'm twenty one years old and I am so excited to be moving into the house for the whole summer.

 _Shows Belle packing big puffy yellow dress and tiaras._

 **Belle**

I like to think I'm a nice person but if you cross me then you'd better watch out. I love reading so I hope there is a library at the house because I will go crazy without reading a single book. Right now I am single but I'm not really looking for anything serious with the guys in the house.

 _Cuts to Adam 'The Beast' He is in the gym lifting weights._

 **The Beast**

What's up?! My name is Adam I am a fitness fanatic and I am known to people as 'The Beast' due to the fact I've got huge mussels. I'm optimistic about entering the house because I have a quick temper and I really hope I get on well with everyone in the house. Am I looking for a relationship? I'm not sure. If there's any hot girls in there then we'll just have to see what happens

 _The Beast laughs. Cuts to Eric._

 **Eric**

Hi my name is Eric, I'm known around town for being Prince Eric as my parents are King and Queen of some place. It's a pretty big deal. I'm a calm guy, I love to party and when I got offered to do this I jumped at the chance as I love to party. The part I'm most excited about is meeting the girls- see if I click with any of them.

 _Cuts to Ariel who is brushing her hair with a fork._

 **Ariel**

My name is Ariel and my friends and family call me the Little Mermaid because I am obsessed with swimming. I am so nervous about leaving my best friends Scuttle, Flounder and Sebastian as I adore them all but I think its time for me to branch out and meet new people and this is the perfect opportunity. I recently broke up with this lifeguard at the beach so I am single and ready to mingle. _Laughs._

 _Cuts to_ Sleeping Beauty _who is sleeping on the couch._

 **Aurora**

My name is Aurora but sometimes I'm called Sleeping Beauty. I sleep all day and party all night. I am a wild one so I hope the other roommates in the house will tolerate me. I love a guy with a six pack, if you have a six pack then I'm hooked. What am I least looking forward to? Working. I hate working. It makes me tired

 _Cuts to Phillip._

 **Phillip**

Yo my names Phillip and I am a dragon slayer- literally. I am a lady's man and I aint shy in talking about how many girls I've been with. The people I'm going to be living with all summer better be prepared because the dragon slayer is coming.

 _Cuts to Cinderella_

 **Cinderella**

Hey my name is Cinderella or Cindy as I like to be called. I'm your typical girl I love getting my nails painted, going shopping for dresses and attending night clubs. I am quite bitchy if I don't like you I will never like you. Ever. Don't f**k with me. I have a boyfriend his name is Mickey and we've been together for a year now. I am not going to cheat on him I am loyal and I love him so if anyone boy tries to make a move they will get slapped in the face with my glass slipper.

 _Cuts to Prince Charming_

 **Prince Charming**

My name is Prince Charming but please call me Charm. I live up to my name. I am charming ask any girl I meet. The girls in the house will all fall for me as I'm irrespirable. Bring on the house!

* * *

 _The Beast enters the house first._

 **The Beast**

Hello?

 _The Beast in the Interview Room_

 **The Beast**

The house is huge. I'm the first one here so I picked my bed and went to explore. Yo this house if f***ing cool! There's a massive swmming pool, gym, hot tub and the kitchen is huge and I thought my kitchen was huge!

 _Belle, Eric and Ariel arrive at the house at the same time._ _The Beast stands up to greet them all._

 **Belle**

Wow. This house is amazing!

 **The Beast**

Hi I'm Adam 'The Beast'

 **Belle**

Hi I'm Belle

 _The Beast kisses Belle on the cheek. Eric and The Beast hug_

 **Eric**

Hi I'm Eric

 **The Beast**

Nice to meet you Belle and Eric

 **Ariel**

Hi I'm Ariel. Nice to meet you all

 _The Beast kisses Ariel on the cheek._

 _Ariel in the Interview Room_

 **Ariel**

So I've just entered the house and Belle, Eric and Adam seem really nice. I have to admit Eric is really hot so I'll be getting to know him a lot over the summer!

* * *

 _Later after Aurora, Cindy, Charm and Phillip have entered the house and everyone is talking and drinking._

 _Cindy in the Interview Room._

 **Cindy**

Everyone is getting along really well, were having drinks and this guy comes in out of no where.

 _Everyone stops drinking and looks at the man._

 _Charm in the Interview Room._

 **Charm**

I'm sitting here thinking who the f**k is this guy?

 **Walt**

Hey guys I'm Walt your landlord and your boss

 _In the Interview Room Sleeping Beauty is shown to be rolling her eyes_

 **Walt**

I own a souvenirs shop on the boardwalk and I expect you to work there as you don't get to live here for free you have to work here. If you turn up late or don't show up to work you will be fired and you will have to leave the house. I expect you at shop 10 am sharp. Don't be late. Alright I'll see you guys later.

 _Walt leaves the house._

 _Eric in the Interview Room_

 **Eric**

After Walt leaves we finish drinks and as the night goes on I start talking to Ariel and she's a pretty cool chick she's funny, gorgeous. I defiantly think we have a lot of chemistry.

 _Eric and Ariel are having a general conversation in the corner and Phillip is watching them. Phillip is in the Interview Room_

 **Phillip**

So we've just moved into the house and already Eric and Ariel are getting it on. This can end either in disaster or success but who knows they seem to like each other as they have been talking to each other all night- who knows we may already have a Disney Shore wedding on our hands.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Disney Shore:**_

 _ **Ariel and Eric continue to get closer to each other but when the gang hit the clubs for a night out Eric catches the eye of another girl and trouble brews. Belle is finding it hard living in the house and strikes up a friendship with Charm and Cindy.**_


End file.
